Rebellious Relationship
by Ability King KK
Summary: Hilbert is about to leave Unova in search of N, causing Bianca to become upset as she feels she'll be alone in the end. That is until Hilbert makes a promise to her that gives her hope for his return. Rebelshipping
**Before we begin, I would just like to remind everyone that Unova is the Pokémon Universe's version of the United States. So keep that in mind.**

 **-:-**

"You're leaving?"

Hilbert stopped his packing to turn and find Bianca standing behind him looking distraught.

"I don't have a choice, Bianca," replied the new Champion with a sigh.

"Wh-What do you mean you don't have a choice?! Why can't you just stay here?!" questioned the fourteen-year-old blonde, raising her voice a little.

Hilbert let out another sigh. "N is still out there, Bianca, and it's my responsibility to find him."

"But you already defeated Team Plasma."

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean that it is okay for N to be walking around. He's not right in the head and there's a chance that he might try to push his ideals elsewhere, build up a new Team Plasma. I can't take that risk, so I have to find him and stop him for good."

"B-But can't Hilda be the one to look for him?"

The fourteen-year-old brunet gave off a snort as he went back to packing. "Are you kidding? My sister wants absolutely nothing to do with N and is just fine with him wandering the world unsupervised as long as he is nowhere near her person. Plus, knowing her she'll just get sidetracked by some boys or something. No, this task is mine and mine alone."

Bianca then twiddle her index fingers for a bit. "Y-You don't have to do it alone…"

"…What?"

"I could go with you!"

"Absolutely not," came the quick reply.

"Why not?! I-If you're going to do this then I want to help and y-you… … …"

Hilbert raised an eyebrow as he listened to Bianca trail off at the end. "I didn't quite catch that last part, Bianca. Mind repeating that?"

A slight blush appeared on the girl's faces. "Y-You promised."

"…Huh?"

"Y-You promised that we would always be together and that you would always be there to protect me. With you leaving, it feels like you're breaking that promise," explained Bianca as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Hilbert watched in sadness as Bianca started to cry. He remembered the promise he made way back in Nimbasa City when he protected her from her father, who had come to take her back home. He promised that he would never leave her and he was doing just that. He walked over and placed his hands on her petite shoulders to gain her attention.

"Bianca…I know I promised and I will always keep that promise, but I have to do this."

"No you don't! Someone else could do it!"

"Bianca."

"Y-You could have Mr. Alder or Cheren go and find N!"

"Bianca…"

"Or you could force Hilda to do it! Sh-She can stop being lazy for once!"

"Bianca," said Hilbert, starting to get frustrated that the blonde before him wasn't listening.

"Maybe you could even…"

"BE MY WIFE!" shouted Hilbert, finally getting Bianca's attention.

The pear-shaped blonde stared at the brunet with wide eyes, unsure if she heard him correctly. "Wh-What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said, "be my wife". I want you to be my wife, Bianca," explained the boy.

Bianca's blush returned with a vengeance. "Wh-Why would you even ask th-that?!"

Hilbert couldn't help but smirk briefly, amused at how cute Bianca looked at the moment. He then became serious. "Bianca, I care about you…a lot. My feelings for you are the same you have for me."

The girl let out a small squeak of surprise. "You love me?"

"Of course I do, Bianca," replied Hilbert as he laid his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. "And that's why I have to leave."

"…I don't understand, Hilbert. If you love me then why would you just leave?" questioned Bianca, sounding like she was going to cry again.

"Like I said, there's a chance that N might create a new Team Plasma if he were to spread his ideals in the other regions. If that were to happen, who knows what could happen. He might even return to Unova and finish what Ghetsis started. I want to protect you, Bianca, and to do that I need to stop N once and for all or else you could get hurt if he does come back!"

Bianca was starting to understand. Even though Hilbert was leaving, it was to keep her safe. Due to the way his mind worked, N was unpredictable and Hilbert couldn't take the chance that the former Plasma King might try something that could hurt her or anyone else in the future. There was still one more thing she needed to know though.

"But then why would you ask me to be your w-wife if you're just going to leave?"

The boy could only smile. "Because I wanted you to know that I **will** come back, Bianca. A man won't ask a woman to be his wife unless he means it and I mean it."

"But Hilbert, we're only fourteen."

"True, but I figured that even though I'll be working damn hard to find N, it would still at least take me a year or two to do so," replied Hilbert with a shrug. "I love you more than anything, Bianca, so I'm asking you again; when I return, will you be my wife?"

Fresh tears came to Bianca's eyes, but this time they were not of sadness. "Yes. Yes! I will be your wife!"

Hilbert could only grin happily as his future bride glomped him and laid kisses upon his face. The feel of the girl in his arms gave him even more determination to find and stop N for good.

-:-

It had been two years since Hilbert had left to search for N. Since then there have been many changes for Bianca. For one thing, she now worked for Professor Juniper as her assistant and occasionally gave out Pokémon to new trainers. Another change was that Bianca now lived with Hilbert's family.

Not long after Hilbert's departure did Bianca have a falling out with her father. It seemed that even after everything her father still did not want her to be a trainer and since Hilbert was no longer around no one could get in his way of how to raise his daughter…at least until Hilbert's mom got involved.

Bianca always wondered where Hilbert got his personality from and it clearly came from his mother. The woman dared to stand up against Bianca's father after seeing how the man treated his daughter much like Hilbert did and would not back down. Bianca's father clearly did not like this one bit and made the decision that would change everything. If Bianca would not listen to him, then he was done with her.

The young blonde watched with tears in her eyes as her father walk away after disowning her. She had nowhere to go now. It was then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up she stared at Hilbert's mother, who had a soft smile and offered for Bianca to live with her. The blonde could only accept and cry into the woman's shoulder when she was held close.

That was then and ever since Bianca had been happy with how things turned out. Living with Hilbert's mother was possibly the best thing to happen to Bianca as she now had true freedom. Of course Bianca wasn't one to just accept someone's kindness without repayment. No matter how many times Hilbert's mother said she didn't have to, Bianca would occasionally do some of the housework as a way to thank the woman for her kindness.

Bianca was currently humming a small tune as she dusted the little knick-knacks that decorated the shelves in the living room when a voice spoke up.

"Once again, Bianca is doing someone else's job. Didn't Mom tell you when you first started living here that you didn't have to do this?"

Bianca turned to the only other resident of the house, Hilbert's sister Hilda. "I know, but I don't want to feel like a freeloader. I feel bad as it is because I don't pay rent."

"You don't pay rent because Mom won't allow you too," replied Hilda with a roll of her eyes before waddling towards the sofa.

Bianca watched as Hilda sat down and turned the TV on, placing her hands on her large belly. The blonde remembered when Hilbert used to bad mouth his sister for being so boy crazy and then she would try to defend Hilda. Of course Bianca could no longer defend Hilda when the brunette became pregnant at age sixteen. She could remember the argument between Hilda and her mother when it was first revealed and there has been tension between mother and daughter ever since. It was at the point that Hilda was possibly the only thing Bianca disliked about living here.

The blonde adjusted her new glasses before speaking up. "Um, Hilda?"

"What?" questioned Hilda with a slight attitude as she cast a narrowed glance at Bianca.

Bianca flinched back a little. Her and Hilda weren't really the best of friends, but ever since she started living here it seemed like whatever relationship they had went down in flames. Before Bianca could respond, the voice of the matriarch of the house flowed into the room.

"Don't snap at Bianca just because you're having one of your moods, Hilda."

Hilda could only grit her teeth as her mother walked into the room. Oh how she hated how her mother seemed to dote on Bianca all the time just because her father was an ass. Her father left when she and Hilbert were born and you don't see her crying over it!

"I don't need this right now," hissed the pregnant teen as she stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

The mother could only let out a sigh of frustration. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"P-Please don't be mad at Hilda, ma'am! M-Maybe if I…"

"Now don't be blaming yourself now, Bianca. You did nothing wrong here. She just needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her," replied the older brunette with a frown. "I just wish I knew where I went wrong."

"Wh-What do you mean?" questioned Bianca, her eyes wide with innocence. "From everything Hilbert has ever told me, you've always done what you could to raise him and Hilda right and that you were the best mom anyone could ask for! To be honest, I've always envied Hilbert for having such a relationship with you. I wish I could have had that kind of relationship with my parents."

Bianca let out a surprised squeak when a teary-eyed brunette brought her into a hug.

"You're such a sweet girl, Bianca," stated the mother with a smile. "Now I understand what my little Hilbert sees in you."

"Eep! Y-You know?!" squeaked Bianca, her face bright red.

"About you and Hilbert? It was quite obvious how you two felt for each other, dear," replied the older woman, her smile still on her face. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if you were to become my daughter-in-law one day."

Bianca blushed up a storm at that statement. Did Hilbert's mother know about the proposal?! But how?! As she tried to figure this out, a new voice broke into the conversation.

"Jeez, Mom. You're going to give Bianca a heart attack if you keep putting ideas into her head."

The two women turned wide eyes towards the open window to find Hilbert looking in with a smirk.

"H-Hilbert!" squeaked Bianca as Hilbert unlocked the door and let himself in.

Before the sixteen-year-old male could say anything more, his teary-eyed mother engulfed him into a crushing hug. "Oh! My sweet little Hil-billy-bert is finally home!"

"M-Mom! I thought I told you not to call me that anymore?!" exclaimed Hilbert, his face as red as Bianca's had been.

"Oh shush. Do you know how much I've missed you? Let me enjoy this!"

Hilbert could only let out a groan as his mother continued to hug him. His girlfriend could only let out a few giggles as she watched mother and son interact. It was then that Hilda waddled back into the room with a sandwich in hand.

"Hilbert? You're finally home?" questioned the girl, surprised to see her twin brother after two years.

Turning towards his sister, he raised an eyebrow as he took in her gravid appearance. Looking back at her face, Hilbert said the first thing that came to mind.

"You have no idea who the father is, do you?"

"Fuck you, Hilbert!" yelled Hilda as she gave him a look of death and flipped him the bird.

"Think of it this way, Hilda. You can apply for one of those teen mom shows now," teased Hilbert with a grin.

Hilda took a swipe at Hilbert, only for her brother to lean away from the strike. She was about to go for another one until their mother intervened.

"That's enough, you two!" ordered the mother as she gave her two children a disapproving look. "We are finally together again as a family, so I do not want any fighting! Am I clear?"

"…Yes, mom," replied the twins, dropping their heads in shame.

She nodded her head in approval. "Good."

Bianca then walked up to Hilbert. "If you're home, then that must mean you found N?"

Hilbert gave off a nod. "Yup. I found him, stopped him, and sent him to a mental institution where he belongs. We'll never have to worry about him again."

"I'm so glad," replied Bianca as she leaned into Hilbert and snuggled closer. She briefly forgot that there was an audience and blushed when she heard the giggles from Hilbert's mother.

"I'm glad too, Bianca. Now I can fulfill the promise I made to you," replied Hilbert as he held the girl close.

"What promise?" questioned Hilda, raising an eyebrow in question. Her mother was also curious and the curiosity grew when Bianca blushed a bright red.

Hilbert scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze. "Yeah…right before I left I promised to make Bianca my wife."

His mother and sister gave him blank looks as they took in what he just said. It didn't take long though for the reaction to come. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"You asked Bianca to marry you before you left?! You were only fourteen!" exclaimed the mother.

"That's why I asked her to be my wife when I came back."

"You're only sixteen!"

"I'll be honest, I didn't think I'd be back this soon," explained Hilbert with a shrug. "Regardless, I asked, Bianca said yes, so we will be getting hitched. Obviously not now since we are only sixteen as you said, but the moment we hit eighteen you'll have a new daughter-in-law!"

The woman looked at her grinning son and the blushing blonde that would become his wife. She soon let out a sigh. "I'm guessing that nothing will change your minds?"

It was Bianca who spoke up. "N-No, ma'am. I said yes to being Hilbert's wife because I truly do l-love him."

"And I love Bianca and I want to make her happy and give her a life without worry," added Hilbert.

The twins' mother looked at the two teens once more before a slight smile came to her face. "Then I suppose there's nothing I can do. Welcome to the family, Bianca."

"Th-Thank you!" cried Bianca as she became a bit teary-eyed.

"Now then…Hilda, why don't we leave the two lovebirds alone for a bit. They need to catch up after these past two years."

Hilda looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Unlike you, I'm more responsible," replied Hilbert with a deadpan tone.

The mother-to-be grit her teeth and held back a retort. She'd get back at him for that crack sooner or later. Turning around she stomped towards the stairs and headed up to her room. Her mother followed after, sighing in aggravation, as her children would continue to bicker after all these years.

Now alone together, Hilbert and Bianca turned towards each other.

"I missed you, Hilbert."

"I missed you too, Bianca, but now we're together again."

"Mm," replied Bianca as she leaned into Hilbert's chest to snuggle again.

"I can also see that the years have been kind to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Bianca as she looked up at her future husband and tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, not only do you look super cute with glasses, but I've noticed that you've gained a curvier body since the last time I saw you," answered Hilbert with a grin as his hands explored Bianca's wider hips.

Bianca's face could have been mistaken for a Cherubi at the moment with how red she was. "H-Hilbert!"

The boy could only chuckle as he brought his blushing bride closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Bianca."

"I love you too, Hilbert," came the muffled reply.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **I had a hankering for some Rebelshipping and since there hasn't been any new fics for it (because no one seems to care for Gen V unless it's Hilda or N) I decided to write out a new one-shot myself. And of course it's not Rebelshipping without our favorite characters being rebellious in some way and what better way to be rebellious than to get engaged at the age of fourteen? Of course Hilbert had it all thought out and they won't get married until they've reached the proper age.**

 **As for Hilda's role…I could see that happening with her.**


End file.
